A Life I Never Thought Of ( A TVD fic) - Wattpad
by samathab322
Summary: Samantha as the older sister and her younger sister ter the recent events that went on in Mystic falls the two sister did some research finding about all it friending the Salvatore and Gilbert family,they got rope in on a ride of a life nd new friend, falling in love, also something a little new to the mix about the sisters they didn't know about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**The Birthday**

' Samantha point of view'

Walking step by step, up to the Salvatore house. Ok let me explain a couple things a few months ago, me and my Sister Nina got curious about all the death as well other strange things to but I'm sure you heard of them. Well like I was saying we did some research and found some things out over the summer, this town has something dangerous in it.

And about us all dress up well were going to Elena Gilbert Birthday party, Caroline invited us I didn't really want to go but my sister did, pledging me to I caved in saying 'yes'.

I look over to my sister her brown hair all curly blue eyes lost in though, shrugging my shoulder. Knocking on the door hearing loud music inside all ready feeling the energy.

A blond hair, blue eye girl pops in view opening the door. 'It Caroline' I thought smiling at her. " Come in the party is just getting start." She says to us. Decorations everywhere music blasting from the stereo people dancing and drink. "Have fun," she says to us waving disappearing into the party. Hearing my sister say something to me I turn around. " what you say?" I ask her.

Nina's POV

"I said earth to Samantha" I smiled as I went off to find the drink table when I hit the stoner room.

Suddenly the smell of smoke entered my nostrils, I wanted to turn away but I noticed a rather handsome guy sitting on the lounge not too far away.

I sat beside him hoping he would notice in the change on the lounge moving.

He turned to face me, he was hot.

He had dark brown hair with matching eyes and a muscular shaped body.

I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeh it's hard to hide it" I smiled again.

"Look, I'm Jeremy...Gilbert" He held his hand out.

"I'm Nina" i shook his hand firmly before sitting back "This place is huge, is it yours?" I asked as he let out a laugh.

"I wish, no it's my sisters boyfriends house" Jeremy informed me.

"Elena right" He nodded "She's dating Damon Salvatore?"

"Gross no, never" Jeremy snorted "She's dating his better brother Stefan Salvatore"

"Oh that makes sense" I replied.

"Yep" Jeremy said laughing.

"I have a sister, her name is Samantha" I looked around "She was here a few minutes ago" I sighed.

"You need help finding her?" Jeremy asked.

"No it's fine she knows where I am, she's probably with some smoking hot guy like me" I said freezing at my last words.

"Ok" Jeremy laughed and smiled.

"Awkward" I laughed too.

'Samantha POV'

Nina said "I said earth to Samantha." She smile at me and walk off rolling my eyes at her comment. I noted where she went, 'just incase' I thought to myself. I make my way threw the crowd of people, nod my head to the beat of the song.

I finally found where the drinks where, I pour myself a glass. Turning around taking a sip a guy walks up to me 'cute' I think.

We talk for awhile 'he seems really nice' I think to myself. Till he tried to kiss me which ended up myself smacking him. "What the hell, have some decently at lest." I say scoffing at him, noticing a raven haired blue eye man smirking at me I smiled at him rolling my eyes.

I got back to the party dance around for a bit, then stop to wonder where my sister is. Seeing she still in that room next to a 'Jeremy Gilbert', smirking to myself.

Looking around finding someone to talk to I see the Elena, " Elena, hey." I say she sees me and smiles. " Hey, Sam nice of you to come." she hugs me I hug back, me and Elena where good friends as a kid still are it just they past couple years we drifted away.

"How you bin? It bin away sorry I've in busy with things lately." She ask me then explaining her reasons. I smile trying to reassure her. " All good just a few things here and there and it fine no harm done." I tell he she smiles as she nod her head.

"Also Happy Birthday! Now that your 18." I tell her happily then at the end hitting at something. Elena rolls her eyes at me hitting my arm playfully shaking her head smiling then fading after seeing something.

"I have to go, and thank you for coming." She tells me running after someone. I sigh bored, going off to find Nina asking her If I can leave.

Nina's POV

I shake my head "No, we just got here" I complained.

"Actually we've been here for over 30 minutes, please" Samantha begged.

"But, Jeremy ugh" I sighed.

"Hey, I said can we leave the party that doesn't mean you'll never see him again, especially when we will be going to 'Mystic Falls High' soon" My elder sister smiled.

I smiled "Fine, but can I at least say goodbye?" I asked sadly pouting.

"Yeh, I'll wait out the front" Samantha smiled as I joined Jeremy yet again.

"Sooo" I began "I have to go" He stared at me shocked "But. I will see you again at school, I promise"

"Ok, bye Nina, it was nice to meet you" Jeremy smiled.

'Samantha POV'

Ugg she taking to long' I thought trying to warm up. "Cold love." I hear a British man say. Turning around I find a very hot, let me say hot drop dead kind of hot. Snapping out of it saying to him. " Yea I am why?" Changeling him, he smirk walking to me taking off his jacket.

"Here" he says putting his jacket on me. " Thanks." I say blushing a little.

"Why are you out here?" I ask. " Staking woman like me." I said to him with a smirk of my own, he chuckle. "No, just am my I could say the same to you oh I could prove it they way you where looking at me and all. I feel violated." He say with a smile. " Sure I am, oh how don't I know you went checking me out as well." I said back ' did I say that screw me' I thought. " Oh you do admit checking me out." He smirk, I hit his arm playfully. " That not what I meant but you never stop with it." I rolled my eyes shaking my head. " Come on love, this is fun right?" he ask me 'It is' I thought.

"Sam, I'm ready let get your queen home." Nina say sarcastically to me and I chuckle. " Yes then well that my." Stopping see the man gone I was talking to, 'Did I dream that' I thought to myself seeing the jacket on my, 'nope'. Walking to my sister that in the car. "finally and where u get that." She ask pointing at the jacket I shrug my shoulders getting into the car driving us home.

'Samantha'

When we got home me and Nina just went strait to bed. Walking up the steps, then into my room feeling agents my grayish foundation of a wall flickering on a light. Taking off my heels my feet now walking on my gray wood floor over to my closet sliding the mirror doors open I take off my things but the man jacket on my chair, pulling out a few new things to wear. Taking a show to wash all the party off I change in to my PJ's, getting my towel putting it over my head as I bend down twisting it I flip it back up with myself. Walking over to Nina's room I knock before going in, no answer I open the door slowly seeing that she has fallen asleep smiling at her before making my walk back to my room.

Pulling the towel out of my hair that still somewhat wet, picking up the man jacket looking in the pocket seeing if their a way to give him his jacket back. Not finding anything, 'I don't mind I'll just keep it to myself then' I thought putting the jacket back down plopping on my grayish like bed pulling at my gray and white strip pillow laying my head down on it. Falling in to darkness.

'Dream'

I was worried and upset at someone or something from what I can tell but it feels so real maybe it is I thought. " NIK." I yelled running in side 'nope not here where is he' I thought looking around his home I end up finding Elijah he smiles at me.

"Hello Samantha, may I ask but why are you here I thought Niklaus was taking you around the trip." Elijah say confused then worried that something mite of happen to his brother. " I don't know he hasn't showed up and I'm worried that something mite of happen to him, I can't lose him Elijah." I tell him tears at the brink of my eyes he holds me saying. " We'll find him I promise you that." he says to me pulling back I nod my head, " It good to know you care, Love." He says to me.

'present'

I wake up from the dream with a cold sweet, 'what was that, No who was that his voice sounds so familiar to me. Deciding I'll deal with this at another time, I'll go back to sleep.


	2. The Birthday

**The Birthday**

' Samantha point of view'

Walking step by step, up to the Salvatore house. Ok let me explain a couple things a few months ago, me and my Sister Nina got curious about all the death as well other strange things to but I'm sure you heard of them. Well like I was saying we did some research and found some things out over the summer, this town has something dangerous in it.

And about us all dress up well were going to Elena Gilbert Birthday party, Caroline invited us I didn't really want to go but my sister did, pledging me to I caved in saying 'yes'.

I look over to my sister her brown hair all curly blue eyes lost in though, shrugging my shoulder. Knocking on the door hearing loud music inside all ready feeling the energy.

A blond hair, blue eye girl pops in view opening the door. 'It Caroline' I thought smiling at her. " Come in the party is just getting start." She says to us. Decorations everywhere music blasting from the stereo people dancing and drink. "Have fun," she says to us waving disappearing into the party. Hearing my sister say something to me I turn around. " what you say?" I ask her.

Nina's POV

"I said earth to Samantha" I smiled as I went off to find the drink table when I hit the stoner room.

Suddenly the smell of smoke entered my nostrils, I wanted to turn away but I noticed a rather handsome guy sitting on the lounge not too far away.

I sat beside him hoping he would notice in the change on the lounge moving.

He turned to face me, he was hot.

He had dark brown hair with matching eyes and a muscular shaped body.

I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeh it's hard to hide it" I smiled again.

"Look, I'm Jeremy...Gilbert" He held his hand out.

"I'm Nina" i shook his hand firmly before sitting back "This place is huge, is it yours?" I asked as he let out a laugh.

"I wish, no it's my sisters boyfriends house" Jeremy informed me.

"Elena right" He nodded "She's dating Damon Salvatore?"

"Gross no, never" Jeremy snorted "She's dating his better brother Stefan Salvatore"

"Oh that makes sense" I replied.

"Yep" Jeremy said laughing.

"I have a sister, her name is Samantha" I looked around "She was here a few minutes ago" I sighed.

"You need help finding her?" Jeremy asked.

"No it's fine she knows where I am, she's probably with some smoking hot guy like me" I said freezing at my last words.

"Ok" Jeremy laughed and smiled.

"Awkward" I laughed too.

'Samantha POV'

Nina said "I said earth to Samantha." She smile at me and walk off rolling my eyes at her comment. I noted where she went, 'just incase' I thought to myself. I make my way threw the crowd of people, nod my head to the beat of the song.

I finally found where the drinks where, I pour myself a glass. Turning around taking a sip a guy walks up to me 'cute' I think.

We talk for awhile 'he seems really nice' I think to myself. Till he tried to kiss me which ended up myself smacking him. "What the hell, have some decently at lest." I say scoffing at him, noticing a raven haired blue eye man smirking at me I smiled at him rolling my eyes.

I got back to the party dance around for a bit, then stop to wonder where my sister is. Seeing she still in that room next to a 'Jeremy Gilbert', smirking to myself.

Looking around finding someone to talk to I see the Elena, " Elena, hey." I say she sees me and smiles. " Hey, Sam nice of you to come." she hugs me I hug back, me and Elena where good friends as a kid still are it just they past couple years we drifted away.

"How you bin? It bin away sorry I've in busy with things lately." She ask me then explaining her reasons. I smile trying to reassure her. " All good just a few things here and there and it fine no harm done." I tell he she smiles as she nod her head.

"Also Happy Birthday! Now that your 18." I tell her happily then at the end hitting at something. Elena rolls her eyes at me hitting my arm playfully shaking her head smiling then fading after seeing something.

"I have to go, and thank you for coming." She tells me running after someone. I sigh bored, going off to find Nina asking her If I can leave.

Nina's POV

I shake my head "No, we just got here" I complained.

"Actually we've been here for over 30 minutes, please" Samantha begged.

"But, Jeremy ugh" I sighed.

"Hey, I said can we leave the party that doesn't mean you'll never see him again, especially when we will be going to 'Mystic Falls High' soon" My elder sister smiled.

I smiled "Fine, but can I at least say goodbye?" I asked sadly pouting.

"Yeh, I'll wait out the front" Samantha smiled as I joined Jeremy yet again.

"Sooo" I began "I have to go" He stared at me shocked "But. I will see you again at school, I promise"

"Ok, bye Nina, it was nice to meet you" Jeremy smiled.

'Samantha POV'

Ugg she taking to long' I thought trying to warm up. "Cold love." I hear a British man say. Turning around I find a very hot, let me say hot drop dead kind of hot. Snapping out of it saying to him. " Yea I am why?" Changeling him, he smirk walking to me taking off his jacket.

"Here" he says putting his jacket on me. " Thanks." I say blushing a little.

"Why are you out here?" I ask. " Staking woman like me." I said to him with a smirk of my own, he chuckle. "No, just am my I could say the same to you oh I could prove it they way you where looking at me and all. I feel violated." He say with a smile. " Sure I am, oh how don't I know you went checking me out as well." I said back ' did I say that screw me' I thought. " Oh you do admit checking me out." He smirk, I hit his arm playfully. " That not what I meant but you never stop with it." I rolled my eyes shaking my head. " Come on love, this is fun right?" he ask me 'It is' I thought.

"Sam, I'm ready let get your queen home." Nina say sarcastically to me and I chuckle. " Yes then well that my." Stopping see the man gone I was talking to, 'Did I dream that' I thought to myself seeing the jacket on my, 'nope'. Walking to my sister that in the car. "finally and where u get that." She ask pointing at the jacket I shrug my shoulders getting into the car driving us home.

'Samantha'

When we got home me and Nina just went strait to bed. Walking up the steps, then into my room feeling agents my grayish foundation of a wall flickering on a light. Taking off my heels my feet now walking on my gray wood floor over to my closet sliding the mirror doors open I take off my things but the man jacket on my chair, pulling out a few new things to wear. Taking a show to wash all the party off I change in to my PJ's, getting my towel putting it over my head as I bend down twisting it I flip it back up with myself. Walking over to Nina's room I knock before going in, no answer I open the door slowly seeing that she has fallen asleep smiling at her before making my walk back to my room.

Pulling the towel out of my hair that still somewhat wet, picking up the man jacket looking in the pocket seeing if their a way to give him his jacket back. Not finding anything, 'I don't mind I'll just keep it to myself then' I thought putting the jacket back down plopping on my grayish like bed pulling at my gray and white strip pillow laying my head down on it. Falling in to darkness.

'Dream'

I was worried and upset at someone or something from what I can tell but it feels so real maybe it is I thought. " NIK." I yelled running in side 'nope not here where is he' I thought looking around his home I end up finding Elijah he smiles at me.

"Hello Samantha, may I ask but why are you here I thought Niklaus was taking you around the trip." Elijah say confused then worried that something mite of happen to his brother. " I don't know he hasn't showed up and I'm worried that something mite of happen to him, I can't lose him Elijah." I tell him tears at the brink of my eyes he holds me saying. " We'll find him I promise you that." he says to me pulling back I nod my head, " It good to know you care, Love." He says to me.

'present'

I wake up from the dream with a cold sweet, 'what was that, No who was that his voice sounds so familiar to me. Deciding I'll deal with this at another time, I'll go back to sleep.


	3. Senior prank night

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I woke up startled might I add. I walked down stairs where my sister was sitting on a chair bitting her nails paranoid I guess. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm fine" She said posing a fake smile. "No, you're not? What happened last night when I went to say goodbye to Jeremy?" I asked. "I met a guy" She said running up stairs and into her room. "O…k" I said shocked at her sudden burst out "We have school today by the way!" I mentioned hoping she heard me. "Ok!" She yelled from up stairs. I went up stairs and entered my room, and unlike my sisters it was ll purple to where Samantha's was mainly gray and white.

I went to my cupboard and pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, a white siglet top covered by a black leather jacket and small ankle boots.

I went into my bathroom where I applied only my eye shadow and mascara and a little bit of foundation. WHAT I have to impress Jeremy! "I'm going now!" I yelled taking my hair and throwing it up into a messy bun.

Samantha Pov"

I ran up the stairs into my room not wanting to confront my sister anymore then I have, knowing her she will probable try to get more out of me.

And I myself isn't even sure what even happen or saw for the matter, hearing my sister I go to get ready for the day. Putting on my white T-shirt, black jeans with little buttons on the bottom, Black lace ankle boots and to top it all off a black an red checker jacket.

Going over to my 'make-up mirror' I put some foundation, some blush and a little mascara. My hair all ready wavy, I hear my sister yell to me. " I'm going now!"

I walk out of my room down the stairs seeing her waiting for me, I sigh she roll her eyes.

"Come on." She says pulling me out the door and into the car, I get in driving us to school." See you later." I tell her waving she waves back but gave me a look like 'were going to have a talk face'. Walking in to my next class putting all my attention to schooling, trying to get my mind off of that. Getting my free period I go outside sitting at one of the tables, 'Loner right well I'm just not in the talking mood.' Hearing someone plop down next to me and them placing a hand on my shoulder. "What?" I say to them knowing it probable be my sister.

" Hey Sam I was wondering if you are coming to senior prank night. Are you ok?" Caroline ask sitting down next to me, I look over to her thinking up a lie.

"I'm fine just a headache, and yeah I'll be their." I tell her senior prank night I forgot all about it, she nods her head getting up to leave.

Tapping my finger on the table, It a habit of mine I hope this will get my mind off of um well that. Finishing up the rest of my classes, I see my sister talking to a boy wait it Jeremy, 'awww my sister has a crush' I thought smiling. Seeing she's very deep into conversation, I go back into the school seeing a group of seniors they ask me to join them so I did with a evil smirk on my face, 'Time to get back at my teachers' I thought.

Gluing shut my English teacher desk shut, Check.

Oil on the floor, what a slipper run she will make, Check.

Windows open bird seeds everywhere, wonder if it will actually work. Check.

When they open this draw confetti will fly everywhere, Check

Slam and goo under the set, Not sure why I did that. Check

Walking in the hall bumping into someone. " OH my I'm sorry I should of look where I was walking and." Stopping myself seeing who it was. "You." I say, it the man from the other night the one in my dream ugg I thought. "Me." He says. " Your not exactly a student so why are you here?" I ask him.

"Personal matters, love I could be asking the same of you." He says, I roll my eyes.

"Senior prank night and besides I need to get my mind off of things, perfect distraction." I tell him, why am I so open with him why is their this' I stop my thought from forming any more Ideas, looking to him seeing him smirking. " Perfect distraction?" He ask. " And what may that be from." I look to the side. What it hard to not look at him and stair into his eyes, why I sound like a stalker'..." It not really any of your concern, it just things." I tell him, noticing him looking off at something. " I hate to cut this short love. But I have pressing matters to attend to." He tells me with a smile. " I never got your name." I tell him.

" The name Niklaus but that the name my father gave. So you can call me Klaus. It was nice meeting you again Samantha." Was all he said before walking off into another hall. 'Oh great just add to the list of things why don't you.

'But how did he know my name' I thought before seeing everyone leaving. " What happen?" I ask one of them. "We got caught." The one guy said, getting my stuff from the locker room I hear something a wispier. "Help them." I turn around to see no one, double checking the room one more time I get out of their, but at the same time I felt like someone was creeping over my shoulder. Opening my car door, driving home 'So much for getting my mind off of it' I thought.

Nina's POV

I snuck around the side of the School to where the window of our Nasty principal's office is. I grabbed a tube of super glue from the side of my black boots.

Bonnie and Matt by my side he helped me up high enough to reach the window. Bonnie passed me a packet of rainbow feathers as I speeded lots of easy dry super glue along side of the window.

I grabbed a hand full of feathers and stuck them onto the window, laughing as Matt helped me back down. "Done, now that's see Principal Weber open this" Matt laughed as did Bonnie. The three of us started walking away when Bonnie's phone rang. "Who is it?" Matt asked. "It's Elena" Bonnie replied answering it "Elena what's up?" "Bonnie!" She sounded panicked as Bonnie had it on speaker. "Elena, what's wrong!" I budded in nervous. "Bonnie, please it's Klaus I need your help" Elena yelled on the other line. "Elena, calm down!" Bonnie yelled scared for her best friend.

I turned to Matt. "Did she say Klaus? as in Klaus Mikaelson?" I asked worried. "Yeh why?" Matt asked looking at me weirdly. I shook my head shocked 'Samantha, I have to find her' I gabbed Bonnie's phone "Elena where are you?" I demanded. "I.I'm in the Basketball area with Dana and Chad, Klaus and his crazy sister have Stefan!" Elea babbled on. "Oh god, wait there!" I promised "I'll be their in a second" Elena hung up. I went to walk away when Bonnie grabbed my arm tightly "You know?" "It's Mystic Falls, I know everything" I snatched my arm back and hurriedly ran looking for my sister.


	4. The next Day

'Samantha'

I feel asleep as soon as I got home but the weird thing is my dream keep repeating my moments with Klaus, and let just say 'I love it but also at the same time It driving me crazy'.

Sighing to myself walking into my bathroom, looking into the mirror I find a brunet wavy hair that I some how don't need to brush in the morning. Brown eyes with specks of gold in the iris, washing my somewhat tan face, I get in the shower. After that I make my way down stairs, then a thought pops in my head.

'Did my sister make it home last night? What if she didn't.' I ran to her room opening the door seeing her sleeping form cover in her sheets. I walk over to her sitting down next to her. " Nina sweetheart, time to get up." I say to her pushing on her, she groans "Five more minutes." Her sleepy self says, I roll my eyes. " I'll jump on you." I warned, her response was a roll over well flip over onto her other side. 'You ask for it' I thought, before attacking her, well jumping.

"NINA." I yell she sprang up like a spring. " What the hell, Sam I was dreaming." She tells me, I rock my head back and fourth getting out of her bed. "Time to get up also I'm making food if you like any." I tell her walking out of her room, back down stairs. Turning on the fryer, put some toast in, glasses ready, flipping the food around I hear a set get pulled out.

"Grumpy bear, finally came down." I say mixing around something ' I should be a cook' I thought. I look over at her, head laying down an all. Putting the eggs, toast, fruit, pancakes down in front of her. "Eat up." I say turning around to make my own. "You trying to fatten me up just to eat me." She asks, I fake gasps playing along. "Oh my little pretty if I was going to eat you, I would of done it in your sleep." I tell her sitting down eating my very yummy food.

Nina' POV

I smirked as my sister laughed at her comment.

"So what were you dreaming about? Jeremy?" My sister asked smirking.

I played around with my food "No, it was just a dream, a very weird one" I replied.

"Well, tell me" Samantha nagged.

"It was nothing" I lied.

She raised her eyebrow at me "Really?"

Geez she really knows me.

"Just about last night" I admitted.

"Ok" She dropped the subject and took my finished plate along with her's as I ran up to my room to get dressed.

Ina locked her door while she had a warm shower.

After last night's dramatic event schedule she was too occupied to spend time in the shower.

~Flashback~

I ran through the hall when I entered the Basketball area, startled when everyone's eyes fell on my sudden entrance.

"Who are you?" A british accent demanded running insanely fast towards me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as he grabbed my throat and smirked.

"Who are you, sweetie?" He asked.

"My name is Nina, and I'm just looking for my sister" I said plainly, pretending his compulsion was working.

"What's your sisters name" He asked.

"Samantha" I said in a boring tone.

"Samantha hey, is she beautiful, and turned up at dear Elena's party last night?" He said smiling as he pointed to Elena. "Yes, she did" I answered.

He smirked "Tell her she can keep my jacket"

I looked confused as he released my throat.

I went to leave when he appeared in front of me "Forget everything you saw, go home and sleep, when you wake you remembered you felt sick"

I nodded and left.

After leaving I ran as far away as possible from there.

I rang Sam again, but no reply or text.

I grabbed the car keys from my pocket and plugged them into our car and started it.

'Maybe she went home' I played over and over in my head.

I entered the house as quickly as possible before the front door slammed shut from the wind.

I ran upstairs and into Sam's room where she layed on her bed.

I let out a happy sigh knowing that she was safe all along.

I whispered "Night Sam" Before entering my room and falling asleep myself.


	5. Sister

'Samantha Pov'

Getting ready for the day, no school today let go out I thought. Putting on a white shirt, black leggings and some comfy shoes that match. Throwing little make-up on, opening my window to feel how cold it was 'do able' I thought walking near your room. "Nina I'm going out for a bit call me if you need anything." I say she replies with a sure.

"Hurry" Someone says I look around not seeing anything, 'Your going bat crazy' I tell myself. getting into my car. 'Klaus' His name rung in my head, my body having a mind of it's own starts driving. Stopping near town square, 'I guess I am losing it'. "This way." I hear not paying attention to it anymore. "Find HIM." It yells at me I close my eyes trying to block it out.

Feeling someone hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes to find a curly blond hair, blue eye woman. "Are you ok?" She ask me, I nod my head. " Fine just um... well I'm not sure how to put it." I tell her. " I'm Rebekah." She says sticking out her hand, I shake it. "Samantha." I tell her, it looks like she notices something. "Samantha?" She ask. "Yes." "You look familiar but anyway... Hey why don't you come with me, I'm heading over to buy some new out-fits. And I like to know you better since I'm new and all." She say. "Sure, my car right here. Get in I'll drive us." I say, she nods her head getting in as do I. Then driving to a mall. 'This is going to be an interesting day' I thought.

Nina's POV

I got sat on a chair near by the Grille, waiting for Jeremy as last night after he didn't answer any of my messages nor calls he said today he would explain everything.

I was wearing my white tank top, blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots.

My hair was straightened to a crisp, well kind of.

A guy wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans with white Nike shoes sat on a chair in front of me.

"Jeremy, hey" I greeted him smiling.

"Hey, sorry about last night I'll explain everything, drink?" Jeremy asked smiling as I nodded.

"Coke please" I said.

"Coke it is, I'll have a coke too thanks man" Jeremy ordered before him and the bus boy hugged.

"No probs Jere" He said leaving.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Just my friend Matt" He replied.

"Ok explain" I said crossing my arms "Explain why last night you dodged all my texts and calls AND didn't go to senior prank night, with me!" I demanded.

"I couldn't go to senior prank night considering my sisters evil doppelganger and her" He paused trying to find the best word "Her, crazy EX kidnapped me" He began.

I stared at him with my eyes wide open "What! are you ok!" I asked.

"Yeh I'm fine, when I got back home Bonnie told me you knew everything about Mystic Falls' history" He added to the subject.

"Yes my sister did some research and stuff, but what happened to your head?" I asked looking at the scar on the forehead.

"Ugh" He groaned "Damon"

"Stefan's Brother?" I asked confused.

He nodded.

"Stefan, Elena and Klaus were at the school last night" I whispered.

"I know, Damon told me everything when I got back" He admitted.

"Oh ok" I said taking out my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just got to check in with my sister" I explained a he nodded.

'Samantha'

"I like the white one better." I tell as we were trying out-fits on in one store and I have to say in the short amount of time me an her have become friends.

For one she has humor and a great personality but their also something I didn't get she seems somewhat cruel to well people she doesn't know and that leaves me to wonder why was she nice to me.

Swinging my feet back an fours in the cold store, waiting for Rebekah 'I have to say this girl can shop' I'm fine with shopping it just it just if I'm in a store to long I start getting bored with everything and well lazy. Feeling my phone *buzz* in my bra 'yes I put it their don't look at me like that it easier carrying things in their also Rebekah agrees with me' anyway I pull out my phone to see it Nina calling me answering it.

"Hello this is Samantha the all great one, how may I help you." I ask, she chuckle on the other line. " Just checking out on you, the all great one." Nina tells me, I smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face." She says. "Never oh I'm fine just at the mall with a friend. What are you up to?" I ask curious to what my little sister up to. "Out with someone as well." She says I raise an eyebrow even if she's not here. "Oh is it the oh so famous little gilbert. That you bin talking about in your sleep." I say in a joking matter but oh so serious. "Possible, I have to go now. Talk to you when you get home." "Bye little sis, uses protection if needed. Bye." I say hanging up, knowing she be yelling at me later for that one.

"Sister?" Rebekah ask, looking over to her. "Yea my sister Nina, she was just checking up on me. Do you have any brothers or sister?" I ask curious on the matter, she chuckles.

" Yes 4 brothers and I'm the youngest." She tells me while paying, I nod my head. "You hungry?" She ask. " Yes, but you don't have to spend anymore on me." I tell her but she brushes that comment off. "I don't mind my family doesn't have to worry about money." She tells me. We make it to the food court 'I don't know why but I'm in the mood for chines food. Ordering something from over their, Rebekah does to. Sitting down at one of the tables, talking an eating. "So... where you staying?" I ask she thought for a moment. "The Salvatore's bordering house." She says. "I know where that is, I can drive you their when where done here." I tell she. "thank you I would love that." She says I nod my head. For another hour or so we shop some more then we headed over to the Salvatore bordering house.

Pulling out to the drive-way, looking over to Rebekah. "Here we are." I tell her. "I had fun today." She tells me I smile. "So should come inside with me and don't worry the boys wont mind and if they do anything." I stop her by saying. "We will cut off their balls and feed it to them." I say, she laughs at that.

"Yes that what we will do." She says still laughing getting out of the car carrying her bags 'which is a lot she must do weight lifting' I thought following after her inside.

Remembering when I came the other day for Elena birthday, walking him I see the raven hair man from that party 'Damon Salvatore, from the 1800s how do I know that well I just do it called research and I'm not all that sure what he is but I have a few guess'. "Oh look blonde brought a friend home, did you compel the poor girl to be?" Damon ask, Rebekah glared at him 'Compelled maybe she one as well ok maybe vampires oh ok that eliminates a lot of things they could be' I thought.

"No and besides Damon you be the one doing that, I just met Samantha here I have to say she bin nicest to me then any of you have." She tells him and I smile at that. "She wont be when she finds out what your dark secrets are." He says to her then looking over to me right in the eyes it felt like he was looking into my soul. "I want you to forget this an go home." He tells, let just say I get mad I hate when people I don't know try to control me but maybe at times I would but not now. "You Can't tell me what to do you don't own me, also everyone has their own deep dark secrets." I say to him with a glair as he stared wide eye, looking back to Rebekah who is smirk.

"Come on let go to your room, I can show you the spa treatment I was talking about." I tell her as she nods her head as a sure. Showing me the way to her living space, I walk in to find brown wood, tan walls a white bed, their a bathroom to the side. "I just moved here for the time... So it not the best but who cares." She say. "Exactly." I say she smirks." So what first?" she ask putting down her bags. For the rest of the time we got a spa treatment did are nails listen to some music which she comment as a car crash and I agree in a way it does.

Nina's POV

I snarled at my sisters comment.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeh I'm fine" I laughed "Got to love sisters"

"You're telling me" Jeremy laughed.

"Well I better go, it was nice talking to you" I said getting up and grabbing my phone to text Samantha.

"Hey" Jeremy grabbed my arm "Could I at least give you a ride, it's the least I could do?" He asked considering I did walk here.

"Sure thank you" I smiled as he took me to his car and drove me home.

He opened my door and I got out "See you tomorrow" I said.

He stopped me and stared into my dark brown eyes and smiled "Yep" He moved my fringe out of my face.

I blushed "I should go"

"Of course, see you tomorrow Nina" He said taking off in his car.

"bye" I whispered to myself before entering the house.


	6. He What!

'Samantha Pov'

Sitting on the cold floor we finish are spa treatment. "So tell me is their a man that catches your eye?" Rebekah ask me with a raised eyebrow. 'What am I going to say to that oh yes it a very dreamy man name Niklaus but likes to be called Klaus oh an the voices in my head just love him so' I thought.

"I guess you do, for how long it taking you." She catches on telling me my mistake, I roll my eyes at her. "Ok I do but what about you I'm sure you do as well." I tell her she smiles.

"Yes their is but he in love with another girl but I'm starting to like someone else." She says, it my turn to raise an eyebrow 'we raise eyebrows like crazy in this town' "Oh really." I ask she sighs. "yes." I chuckle at her. "Enough about me what his name?" She ask curious I look down then back to her.

" It a strange name an I only saw him a few times but he bin nice to me every gave me his jacket. It Klaus." I say looking to her seeing a puzzle look on her face.

"What wrong, do you know him you do don't you." I say. "I can't lie well I can but I'm choosing not to. Klaus well I call him Nik he my brother." Rebekah tells me and now I can see the how they are, 'Maybe that way I stop their' I thought hearing my phone go off *Buzz* I smile at her before seeing who it was.

From:Nina

Hey come home soon we need to talk.

I send back.

Ok I'll be home soon. ^_^

Looking to Rebekah an getting up. "I'm sorry but it getting late an my sister wants a talk with me. But I had fun a lot l consider you a friend bekah." I say to her she smiles. "I consider you one as well and I'll walk you out." She tells me I smile as she shows me the way out saying one last goodbye then getting into my car driving home.

Nina's POV

I waited at home for Sam, to get here.

The door opened I assumed it was Sam but when I got to it there was someone else, a man.

"Klaus" I whispered, bad move.

"So you do remember me, tsk tsk" He dangled his fingers back and forth.

I back myself up till I'm trapped between a cupboard and him.

"What do you want" I demand.

"I want you to give my lovely Samantha a little message" He said softly touching my face, I flick his hand away and snarl.

"What kind of message?"

"Tell her I want to see her at my ball tomorrow night, tell her to save me a dance" He says slipping two envelopes into the pocket of my pants.

Before I could reply he was gone and out of the house.

How did he even get in? I thought to myself.

Sam entered and I immediately hugged her as she had a confused look on her face when I gave her the invitations.

'Samantha pov'

As soon as I walk in I'm tackled by a hug. She then handing me invitation which I'm very confused by looking to her then back to them. Opening it reading what it says.

"Please join the Mikaelson family tomorrow night at seven O'clock. For dancing, cocktails, An celebration," I say aloud. "Ok then." I say.

"He told me to tell you to save him a dance. Samantha how do you know Klaus?" Nina ask me. I look to her. "Well um I bin running into him from time to time and Nina I think I may be losing it." I tell her, she raise an eyebrow to me.

"Why would you say that?" She ask concern. "I'm... I...I'm not really sure I'm hearing things and then their the voices screaming at me telling me what to do. It all very confusing anyway, I now know the Salvatore's are vampires." I tell her, she looks at me puzzle.

"Now tell me what I miss." In which she does and I tell her mine. Prosing this information, standing up. "He What!" I yell angry that Klaus even touch my sister.

"It nothing really and besides from what you told me he bin nothing but nice to you. It seems like he has a thing for you." My sister tells me which makes me blush.

"Aww your blushing to." She tease, I roll my eyes. "Hush it you, I'm going to bed night little sis." I say kissing her head, then going up to my room. Looking at the invitation one more time flipping it over, I see in a different hand writing. It says

Save Me A Dance,

Fondly,

Klaus

Perusing my lips together 'you rope your way in Niklaus but I wont be that easily to catch' I thought to myself putting it down. Kicking my shoes off I dive into bed, letting darkness consume me.


	7. The ball 'Part 1 a few hours before'

'Samantha'

I had the most weirdest of dreams last night, it was me and some other people a boat. My eyes would lose colors something's then I would be all like. 'Whhat the ahh' Then they came back so I guess all good...Then what seem like test I went threw. Jumping, riding a boat. Eating yummy cookie from the freezer that weren't frozen. And the rest it was really wired an fun.

Opening my eyes awake, today the day. And for that you may ask is the ball, I get up walking to my bathroom turning on the light. Looking in the mirror. 'My I look like a zombie' I thought. Going into my draws I get my face censer. Putting it on my face then washing it off. Getting out my hair tie. I jump in the shower. Washing my hair an body, getting out I rap my hair in a towel then do the same to my lower half. Going back into my room I look for something to wear. 'What dress?' I thought then remember Nina. So I walk to her room an Knock on her door yelling then my voice goes back to normal. "NINA GET UP, but if you are awake get ready. Need a dress we'll go out an get one." I tell her. Then go back to my own room.

Hearing my phone *beep* looking down seeing a text from 'Rebekah' I smile opening it.

'Rebekah xoxo'

"hey Just wondering if you need a dress, we can go out an buy one. If I knew that today was a ball I would of gotten us one. And I'm sorry about my brother I heard what he did better then what he usually does hmm anyway. Text me if so and your sister can come to.

Love, Rebekah

I smile then text back. 'Yeah I love to and I'm in need of a new dress. See you their and If my sister answers me she need one to so yup. Bye for now Bekah. xoxo'

Getting on leggings, boots, an a over shirt. Then head down stairs getting something to eat. "NINA want Some Food?" I call up. Sitting down an eating a bowel of cereal.

Nina's POV

I smiled before looking into my mirror before smiling approving of my outfit.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top covered by a black leather jacket and my black converse shoes.

I hurried down stairs "What?" I say dully as Samantha had just finished her breakfast.

"I called you like a hundred times!" Sam complained.

"Well sorry, I have to meet with Jeremy at the shop" I looked at my wrist for an invisible watch "at like now"

I went for the car keys but Sam stopped me "My friend Rebekah has invited me shopping with her for a dress for the ball tonight"

"But…Jeremy" I whined.

"Well we are all going to the ball at least let Rebekah give you a ride with us?" Sam suggested.

"fine" I sighed "Then Jeremy is going to ask me as his date" I say proudly.

'I hope so' I thought to myself.

"Ok great, Ill call he…." Sam said before loud beeping noise came from outside.

I saw a black for wheel drive.

"That is awesome!" I squealed meeting Rebekah with a smile before hoping into the back while Sam slipped into the front.

Rebekah was wearing blue shorts, a pink singlet and sandals.

"Let's go girls" Rebekah smirked starting the car before we took off.

'Samantha Pov'

I chuckle at my sister. Then look over to Rebekah. "Nina over here going on a date at the grill, so can you drop her off their. Then we can head over to the mall and go find are dresses" I say. "Sure, don't mind." Rebekah says. "Oh who the lucky guy?" She ask curious.

Nina looks in thought then says to us. "It Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert." She says with a smile. 'I knew that already.' I thought.

As Rebekah stay quite for a few minutes."As Elena little brother?" She ask. Nina nod her head as a yes.

"Well good luck. Oh so how much do you like him. It a flirt stage, sweet talk, kissy kissy, or hello now let." Nina stops her blushing some. "That um...Well Sam you know how to pick friends." She says chuckling some.

"Oh look where here and to answer your questing. It sweet talk, but who know's it can change in a blink of an eye. See ya guy's later." She says getting out the car an took off into the Grill.

"They grow up so fast." I say, whipping a tear. Rebekah laughs. "Come on drama, let go to the mall." She says. And I laugh some remembering a 'How I meet your mother' episode Where they found a video about Robin sing 'Let go to the mall' I think it was. It bin awhile since I seen it anyway. Me and Rebekah talk about random things, then sang some song. Making are way to the mall.

Nina's POV

I smiled as I entered the Grill and saw Jeremy sitting at a table his hands shacking and his face expression un readable.

I hurried to him "Hey you ok?" I ask.

"No" He says quickly before taking me out of the Grille.

I stop "Whats wrong? has it got something to do with vampires?" I ask.

He nodes quickly "The tomb vampires and everyone else looking for revenge that was on the other side has come back, last night the anchor was killed which blew up the other side allowing anyone to pass right threw to our world" Jeremy explained quickly.

"Omg" I whisper "Samantha and Rebekah" I pull out my phone and ring her, no answer.

Jeremy embraces me "i'm sure she's just enjoying herself" Jeremy says to me.

"I hope so" I say as we jump into his car and drive off to his house, I think?

'Samantha Pov'

Me and Rebekah where trying on dresses. I found one for Nina, 'A purple one' Just in case. Sigh waiting for Rebekah.

Looking around I found my dress it a Taffeta,Organza, Embroidery /Beading, Ball Gown, that Strapless an Sleeveless. Also that reaches the floor. Oh and in the back it a zipper up.

I pay for my dress then return to the back seeing Rebekah in a mermaid green dress. I smile. "That the one." I say. She grins. "I know. So let go, I still need to give Mat my invitation." she says. As we head out the mall.

Driving to the Mystic Grill she heads inside while I chill in the car.

Seeing someone looking around I get out. "Are you ok? Do you need help?" I ask the man. His head shot up to me. He seems to be in his twenties "No just looking around. It bin awhile since I last bin here. Oh are you going to the ball?" He ask. "Yes." I replied.

He smiles and was about to replied but Rebekah came back, I look back seeing he left. 'Maybe another thing your mind making up' I thought getting back into the car. "Let go get ready." She says as we head back to my house.


End file.
